Hurón
by Enee Lannister
Summary: Después de la guerra las cosas habían cambiado.  Ella solo pensaba en unos ojos grises mientras trataba de averiguar cómo había sucedido, caminando a su lado por Hogsmeade rumbo a Animágico.  Ginny&Draco.


Primer fic GinnyDraco, primer fic de Harry Potter.

Espero que os guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurón.<strong>

Recorriendo las calles daba saltitos mientras buscaba una tienda en concreto.

Era domingo y habían bajado a visitar Hogsmeade, como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se detuvo de pronto, se giró sobre sus talones provocando que su larga y sedosa melena rojo fuego ondeara con ella y miró más allá, mucho más allá de las blancas montañas cubiertas por el manto de la nieve de diciembre, mucho más allá… En dirección a un imponente y hermoso castillo, Hogwarts.

Luego siguió andando; un caminar rítmico e inocentemente sensual.

Ella, ya no era una niña. Por supuesto que no, a pesar de todo, el tiempo pasaba y su cuerpo mostraba ya los bien cumplidos dieciséis años. Casi todas sus pecas habían desaparecido, y su rostro era caracterizado por unos rosados labios y unos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate. Además, no era ni baja ni alta, pudiendo lucir de esta manera un hermoso cuerpo lleno de curvas.

Decían que debido a su belleza, tenía un gran club de seguidores, pero a ella no le importaba demasiado.

Lo que sí le importaba era el presente, su penúltimo año en Hogwarts y el último de él.

Se detuvo de repente, provocando que por sus mejillas se extendiera un notable sonrojo.

Él, él, él… ¿Por qué todas sus acciones estaban condicionadas por él?

Soltó un suspiro cansado, negando con la cabeza para expulsar la imagen de unos profundos y fríos ojos grises, ojos de hielo, como a ella le gustaba llamarlos.

De repente, y sin poder evitarlo debido a que estaba en las nubes, su cuerpo chocó contra el de otra persona. Persona que la agarró de la muñeca para evitar que con la fuerza del impacto cayera hacia atrás.

- Ay… - masculló, fastidiada.

- Ginny, eres la reina de la patosidad.

Su corazón se detuvo de golpe y ella estaba segura de que no volvió a latir hasta que sus ojos subieron del amplio pecho masculino hasta encontrarse con los ojos, mencionados anteriormente, grises enmarcados por unos desordenados cabellos rubios.

Draco Malfoy, en todo su maldito y sexy esplendor.

Ginny siempre lo había comparado con la reencarnación de un hermoso y prohibido dios griego.

- Lo siento, Malfoy, caminaba distraída – se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la electricidad que se extendía por su cuerpo desde su muñeca, donde el Slytherin aún la tenía sujeta.

- Dime algo que no sea evidente.

Y le soltó, ella dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y lastimero. Amaba su toque.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – le preguntó, sacándola de su estupor.

Ella le miró curiosa.

Era increíble todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas.

La guerra había terminado, por supuesto Voldemort había muerto y Harry había salido vencedor y ahora era el héroe eterno.

Ella, quien siempre había estado enamorada profundamente de él, se alegró por su victoria a pesar de la gran pérdida que llenó su corazón cuando su amado hermano Fred murió.

Pero después de la guerra, todos sufrieron un gran cambio. Ya no eran los mismos y, de una manera u otra, sabían que por mucho que el mundo mágico se reconstruyera y que las heridas de sus corazones sanaran, ellos habían cambiado para bien o para mal.

Hogwarts había cambiado, el Trío de Héroes había cambiado, sus padres habían cambiado, el Ejército de Dumbledor había cambiado, los profesores habían cambiado, Malfoy había cambiado y ella… Ella, desde sus pensamientos, era quien más había cambiado.

- A Animágico – respondió, resuelta, sorteándolo en el camino y comenzando a andar de nuevo.

El rubio se giró para observarla y, con una sonrisa torcida en el labio, comenzó a caminar hasta situarse a su lado.

¿Cuándo habían muerto sus sentimientos por Harry y se habían centrado en el antagonista de éste? A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aquella pregunta era todavía un completo misterio.

Malfoy se había estado hospedando en el mismo lugar que ellos una vez que terminó la guerra, habían vivido juntos y eso había sido, de una manera u otra, una odisea. Si no, que se lo dijeran a su hermano Ron y compañía.

Mientras observaba el tranquilo caminar de él junto a ella recordó, no estaba segura de cuándo había empezado a amarle pero sí de cuando la opinión que tenía sobre él cambió drásticamente.

_Había sucedido durante la primera noche tras el fin de la guerra. Por primera vez, todos dormían en paz, tranquilos, ilusionados por un mañana que llegaría sin más muertes, sin más amenazas, sin Voldemort._

_La primera noche sin Voldemort, la primera noche en paz… la primera noche sin Fred, su no se cuánta vez con insomnio._

_Ginny soltaba una gran serie de maldiciones mientras daba vueltas a la taza en sus manos, no había nada dentro, por supuesto, llevaba días con náuseas. _

_Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras miraba el reloj que su madre una vez creó y que colgaba antaño del salón de la Madriguera, vio cada una de las posiciones de sus hermanos… Deteniéndose en la foto de Fred cuya aguja señalaba dónde no se encontraba y, ella bien sabía, que Fred no se encontraba allí y nunca más lo haría._

_Apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Fred?_

_Las lágrimas salieron descontroladas de sus ojos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para callar sus sollozos y no despertar a nadie a pesar de sospechar que su madre y su padre también lloraban en la habitación contigua a la suya, como tantas veces desde que habían recibido la mala noticia. Y, por supuesto, mejor no pensar en el aislamiento en el que vivía George desde entonces. Ella a veces iba a su cuarto, se colaba entre sus sábanas y trataba de apaciguar el dolor de su hermano, pero… Ginny no estaba segura de ser realmente de ayuda._

_¿Por qué no había muerto ella en lugar de Fred? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Weasley?_

_Pegó un salto en el asiento y se incorporó del golpe al oír la despierta voz del rubio, quien la observaba curioso desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

_- Lárgate, Malfoy – masculló enfadada y sin ninguna intención de soportar las burlas del Slytherin.- Puedes ir a decirle a quien quieras que Ginny Weasley está llorando en la cocina, sola… - se levantó de la silla e intentó pasar por su lado, pero Draco detuvo su caminar al impedirle el paso con su brazo.- ¿Te importa? – le miró, furiosa, el odio crecía en sus pupilas marrones._

_- Weasley, vuelve a sentarte – le pidió con suavidad._

_Sabía que podía haber salido e ido a su cuarto, sabía que no tenía por qué hacer caso de sus palabras y mucho menos obedecerlas, pero lo que no sabía era por qué su cuerpo se movió hasta volver a sentarse en la misma silla._

_- ¿Insomnio? – le preguntó, cogiendo la taza que anteriormente había estado en sus manos._

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

_- Como tantas otras noches – limpió con disimulo las lágrimas que aún surcaban sus mejillas._

_Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza, ni siquiera él podía dormir bien desde hacía meses. _

_Pensó en lo extraña que se veía Ginny Weasley cuando lloraba, inusual, humana… Siempre la había observado, ¿cómo no hacerlo? La niña había crecido, llamaba la atención y era la menor de siete hermanos… Ahora seis. Sí, sabía lo de Fred Weasley. Día tras día, Draco la había observado mantenerse fuerte, con la cabeza bien alta y negándose a llorar… Ahora, sin embargo, en aquellos instantes Ginny Weasley se había derrumbado._

_- ¿Acostumbras a llorar sola? – no pudo evitar preguntarle, dejando delante de ella la taza pero esta vez desprendiendo un leve líquido humeante._

_Ginny lo miró con rabia y Draco soltó un suspiro._

_- Enana, por mucho que lo intentes tu dolor no sanará dirigiendo tu enfado hacia mí – le informó, sentándose al lado de ella con otra taza entre sus manos._

_Ginny soltó un suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia la taza, sabiendo que Malfoy por una vez tenía toda la razón del mundo. Llevó la porcelana hasta sus labios y descubrió, con escondido placer, que se trataba de chocolate caliente. Draco observó la sorpresa en sus ojos y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa mientras la observaba beber con cuidado._

_- ¿Está bueno? _

_Ella asintió._

_- ¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy? – preguntó curiosa, sin acusaciones en su tono de voz._

_- ¿Y por qué no, Weasley? – se encogió de hombros y ella descubrió que no le gustaba que la llamara por su apellido._

_- Ginny, Malfoy, me llamo Ginny._

_- Ginevra Molly Weasley en realidad, ¿no? – Alzó la taza y ella le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa provocando en él una mueca de dolor.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ginny._

_- Así me gusta – sonrió.- No me has respondido._

_- No tengo por qué hacerlo._

_Pero la mirada acusadora que ella le dirigió le hizo sonreír. _

_La pelirroja sintió como la sorpresa se extendía por todo su cuerpo, ¿Draco Malfoy podía sonreír? ¡Increíble! Y lo peor del caso, era verdaderamente atractivo sonriendo._

_Se regañó por sus pensamientos._

_- Mi madre solía prepararme chocolate caliente cuando tenía pesadillas de pequeño – respondió el rubio, bajo el estupor de la joven.- Siempre a escondidas de mi padre, por supuesto – llevó a sus labios la taza y bebió, ella asintió._

_- Se ve que amas a tu madre – aceptó ella, dibujando el borde de la taza con los dedos._

_Malfoy se encogió de hombros._

_- A pesar de mi difícil carácter amo a mi familia como amas tú a la tuya, Ginny._

_- Es lógico – aceptó._

_- Pero si se lo cuentas a alguien tendré que matarte – le advirtió, acusándola con un dedo._

_Ginny soltó una leve risa._

_- Me encantaría ver como lo intentas, Draco._

_Su nombre salió de sus labios con total naturalidad, como si lo hubiera llamado así toda la vida y el mencionado fue consciente del calor que recorrió su pecho al oírla._

_- Sería interesante, pelirroja._

_El silencio se hizo entre los dos, un silencio cómodo y agradable, completamente libre de todo tipo de tensión. Ginny sintió que sus músculos se relajaban pero, como un rayo, los motivos de su insomnio volvieron a su mente e hizo una mueca de dolor._

_Draco se dio cuenta, por supuesto, no había dejado de mirarla. Adoraba todas las facetas que podía tener el rostro de aquella chiquilla, era como un libro abierto y a él le encantaba leer._

_- Ginny – la llamó, soltando su nombre como si fuera una delicada flor._

_Ella se estremeció ante esto y solo pudo mirarle._

_- Es imposible que trates de ocultar las lágrimas durante más tiempo – se inclinó hacia delante y limpió con la yema de un dedo aquellas que ya salían de sus ojos.- No tengo palabras de consuelo pero, por favor, no pienses que hubiera sido mejor que murieras tú en su lugar._

_Ginny le miró, le penetró con la mirada e intentó escrutar su rostro todo lo que pudo, pero Draco no era como ella._

_- ¿Cómo puedes saber…? – preguntó, sin hallar las palabras suficientes para expresar su pregunta._

_- Eres demasiado obvia, Ginny Weasley._

_- ¿Tú crees que sirvo para algo a aparte de para estorbar, Draco Malfoy?_

_Los ojos grises de él sobre ella provocaban una extraña calidez en su pecho que no era capaz de descifrar y mucho menos identificar. Alzó la mano y volvió a toar la mejilla de ella con la yema de los dedos, inclinó el rostro para sentir más el contacto. _

_Ansiaba cariño, afecto, alguien que la consolara… Estaba cansada de ser la fuerte._

_- Ginevra, lejos de lo que hayas podido llegar a pensar sobre ti misma yo creo que sí sirves para algo._

_¿Qué era aquel cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos? Es más, ¿por qué se estaba exponiendo tanto ante ella?_

_- ¿Si? ¿Para qué? – intentó reprimir un sollozo, intentó no alejar la mirada de él._

_- Para tomar chocolate caliente conmigo en las noches de insomnio._

_Ginny se juró que nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de Malfoy en aquel momento._

Llegaron hasta la tienda que buscaban, Malfoy la observaba totalmente curioso ante su comportamiento.

- ¿Quieres una mascota nueva? – alzó una ceja y ella se viró gracialmente hacia él, quedando entre sus brazos con sus rostros muy cerca.

- Yo… No, no exactamente… - las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Draco sintió como le faltaba el aire ante el latir de su corazón, ¿dónde había quedado el frío y engreído Slytherin de sangre limpia? Se respondió casi automáticamente mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de aquella mujer.

Aquel viejo Draco Malfoy murió en la guerra, ahora había dejado de ser aquella sombra, ahora solo era él.

Él, con la chiquilla pelirroja que amaba entre sus brazos.

- ¿Entonces? – dejó que ella se alejara de sus brazos rumbo al interior de la tienda.

- Quiero un sustituto para alguien – rió, antes de desaparecer entre las jaulas de animales.

No supo si seguirla o no, así que simplemente se quedó allí esperándola.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, la única que había conseguido tocar su corazón. La única que había penetrado en él, la única que había conseguido que él se quedara por las noches observando el techo pensando en ella… La única, siempre.

- ¡Eh, Draco! ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando salió de su mundo ante el llamado de la pelirroja, se encontró frente a frente con un hurón blanco como la nieve.

Retrocedió un poco, impresionado.

- ¿Qué es ese bicho?

Ella rió.

- Sabes lo que es.

- Sí, pero… ¿Por qué? Tú tenías una bonita lechuza.

Ella hizo una mueca al recordar la vieja lechuza de Percy.

- Te corrijo, una vieja lechuza – recalcó el adjetivo exagerando los movimientos de sus labios y haciendo que Malfoy perdiera completamente el hilo de la conversación mientras se preguntaba a qué sabrían.- Oh, vamos, pero si es adorable.

Draco la observó coger al animal entre sus manos, acariciar con cariño el blanquecino pelaje mientras le decía palabras cariñosas. ¿A quién estaba sustituyendo aquella cosa?

- Se va a llamar Dragón – la escuchó decir, mientras comenzaba a andar por el camino de vuelta con el hurón felizmente posado sobre sus hombros.

¿Dragón?

Malfoy parpadeó con una ligera sensación de _déjà vu_.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

Espero vuestras sinceras opiniones.

_Buenos días_ & Buenas tardes & **Buenas noches.**


End file.
